Genisys Project
|status = Complete |purpose = To create a Siren-Human hybrid |location = Helios (Sub-Level Thirteen) |organiser = Hyperion }} The Genisys Project was a scientific experiment carried out by Hyperion, headed by Handsome Jack himself, to create a hybrid being between Sirens and Humans, thereby bending the rule of six Sirens in the universe at once. This was done primarily to see if it were possible to create a living Vault Key, by combining a Siren's connection to the Vault, and using the human half to prevent the subject from dying from overdose of Eridium. History The Genisys Project began as the brainchild of Handsome Jack when he began searching for alternative methods to charge the Vault Key and speed up his daughter's progress with doing so, especially following Lilith's supposed death. Understanding that it was impossible to create a Siren, given it was a dogmatic rule within the universe of only six at any one time. Planning for the project quickly began, and it was decided that Angel was the only viable candidate to provide the Siren DNA, and the subsequent energy she generated. Although initially reluctant, Jack ultimately accepted and allowed the scientists to take a blood sample, under the proviso that he oversee the project at all times. Angel was then made use her Phaseshift to generate Siren energy and infuse her blood with it, and Eridian technology would then be used to safely transfer this blood to the recipient and radically alter their DNA to accept the energy rather than completely reject it. However, the patient would not have their DNA completely altered, so that this would hopefully not infringe on the aforementioned established rule of Sirens - thus producing a being who would be half-Siren, half-human. Several candidates from multiple sources were chosen and forcefully brought in for the project. Each one would then be operated on to artificially bolster their human capacity to beyond natural capabilities, including muscle strength, energy consumption and brain nueron efficiency. Most of this was applied especially brutally, using blowtorches and chainsaws, while the subject would be provided with an anaesthetic but no sedative, so they would remain conscious throughout the process. However, every single candidate died upon exposure to the gene therapy, many suffering brain damage or even total organ failure. The project was on the verge of cancellation, until James Sharp of the Gemini Corporation offered them a Vault Hunter with perfect physique and well above average affinity for Eridian technology and Siren science. This Vault Hunter turned about to be Matt Rye, who was kidnapped and taken from his home on Darios and experimented on for months longer than expected, as the Hyperion scientists desired to more careful with artificially boosting his physicality and administering the Eridian-infused recombinant DNA therapy. Ultimately, this succeeded and Matt was made into a half-Siren and living Vault Key, although he used his newfound ability of Chronokinesis to escape, before Hyperion could implement mental conditioning or brainwashing. With the project complete, despite the subject escaping, the Genisys Project concluded its experimental testing. Category:Projects